


Is This Really What You Call A Story? Shame On You!

by ExtinctionOfReality



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Weirdness, abstractness, my attempt at humor, yes it's a mix of weird genres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtinctionOfReality/pseuds/ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: This was done for a Fantasy Haikyuu Exchange on tumblr. The given creature was Werewolf and the couples chosen were Kuroo/Oikawa and Iwaizumi/Daichi. The triggers specifically asked for were no character death and NSFW themes were okay.The prompts suggested and chosen were:1. Soulmate AU between different creatures:Character A falls in love with Character B who's trapped in a mirror -- how does A succeed in releasing B, and does B have malicious intent?2. A scenario where character A and B are happily married, but one day character A is subjected to a terrible accident that will kill them, but in seconds to spare, a demonic creature appears before B, saying that A can be saved. B readily agrees, however in the process, they're transformed into some sort of creature, and whether or not A is left unscathed and remains human is up to you!The prompts were not followed to a T and you will clearly see why.





	Is This Really What You Call A Story? Shame On You!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix/gifts).



> I tried something completely new and unlike me...I hope I didn't fail completely, let me know. XD

In celebration of their second year anniversary, Iwaizumi decided to surprise Daichi with a trip to an amusement park. In 22 years of his life, Daichi has only been to an amusement park once and wanted to go there again for years, but never found the right time.

Overjoyed, Daichi looked like a little kid surrounded by all the rides, pointing to the next one for them to check out. And Iwaizumi smiled, happy to see his husband like this.

The celebration was a success.

Or so he thought.

With a promise of yummy homemade food, they were both hurrying down the street. Daichi clasped Iwaizumi's hand in one of his, while holding a teddy bear that he won in the other.

Grins and laughter died down the second a truck appeared what seemed out of nowhere, rushing at them at full speed.

Acting fast, Daichi pushed Iwaizumi on the sidewalk...and Iwaizumi watched his husband get hit by the truck in slow motion.

Everything around him died, all his senses blocked off. All he could see was Daichi's immobile body.

Iwaizumi was numb and motionless...no words left his lips...and he didn't realize that everything around them faded into white.

Iwaizumi did not care for anything else as he stood up slowly and carried his feet over to Daichi, cradling his beloved’s body to himself, silent tears rushing down his cheeks, hitting Daichi's forehead. Leaning over, Iwaizumi felt for a pulse...but there was none. The river of blood smeared his arms and legs, but he didn't care...he absentmindedly stared at the teddy bear in Daichi's hand.

How…was he going to live from now on..? They had an entire life ahead of them. Everything was perfect, the entire world was in the palm of their hands…and…this…

This…

"And this is where I appear and propose to revive your lover in exchange for...wait, what was it again?" a rustle of papers followed.

Iwaizumi blinked a couple of times and his facial expression changed from grief to annoyance just like that, turning his head abruptly to look at the perpetrator, "You ruined a perfect scene, Trashykawa!!"

Oikawa shrugged, throwing the papers on the sofa behind him. The sofa seemed to have appeared out of nowhere just like him. The papers accidentally hit a familiar ball of fur, receiving a startled "mew!!", followed by a glare at his offender. Oikawa was too preoccupied with the situation at hand to notice any of it though, "Hey now, the person this is being written for specifically asked for there to not be a death scene, we can't linger on the devastating part for too long so let's cut to the chase...I am a demon, you wanna revive the Karasuno captain or not?!"

"Idiot! We are 22 and married!" any second and Iwaizumi would set Oikawa's horns ablaze. Daichi, still in Iwaizumi's arms, peeked one eye open to watch the entire scene.

Oikawa gasped dramatically, looking back at the papers, "Did I read the wrong script?! Damn..." he pouted just as the offended kitty sent the papers on the ground, scattering them to Oikawa's chagrin, "Ah! Why did you do that, Kuroo?! This is the reason the author didn't choose us as the main pairing!! Bad kitty!"

"Well...the recipient likes Kuroo kitty too soo..." came Daichi's bored voice, receiving a "shh, you are supposed to be dead, for now!!" from Iwaizumi.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand..." Oikawa's facial expression got serious and Iwaizumi’s expression changed too, "I can bring him to live in exchange for your soul!"

Iwaizumi couldn’t keep up the seriousness after that dramatic performance and sentence though, raising an eyebrow, "Can't you think of anything more original than that?"

Oikawa spread his arms dramatically, looking extra evil, "As a demon, I feed on souls!!" the evil facade was dropped as he looked back at Kuroo kitty, "Right, Kuroo?!" the kitty yawned and rolled over for a nap, finding this entire situation unamusing.

Iwaizumi sighed, shaking his head, deciding to move the plot along, "Of course, I agree to your conditions. But…"

"But?" the demon Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

"You take my soul when I am old," Iwaizumi's hold on Daichi tightened.

There was a short pause before Oikawa sighed in turn, his shoulders slumping, "Do we really need a happily-ever-after here too?"

"Yes!" came from both Daichi and Iwaizumi.

"Okay fine, be that way," Oikawa blurted out and snapped his two fingers.

The whiteness around them faded into a living room of an apartment. Iwaizumi recognized it as his and Daichi's. Daichi disappeared from his arms and there was no trace of his blood either. Buffled, Iwaizumi grabbed the teddy bear from the floor and stood up, looking back at demon Oikawa standing beside a full-body mirror, Daichi's silhouette trapped inside.

"Since you will make me wait so long for your soul, I have trapped Daichi inside the mirror!!" he laughed evilly.

Iwaizumi grumbled and as he stomped over to Oikawa and the mirror, kitty Kuroo noiselessly grabbed the teddy bear from Iwaizumi just as he passed, the human seeminly not noticing this and the miscieveous kitten grinned, snuggling back on the sofa, extra cozy with the teddy bear.

Finally face to face with Oikawa, Iwaizumi pointed at the mirror, "This goes against happily-ever-after!! And besides, did you forget?! The creature that was requested for this fic was not a demon, but a werewolf!!"

Oikawa let out an irritated groan, glancing at the spread papers again, aware he probably missed that bit too, still he stood his ground, "Does it matter?! You are the one ruining the story now! Let me and Kuroo take over!!"

"No!" both Iwaizumi and Daichi protested.

"Holy HELL are you two picky and stubborn..." reaching inside the mirror, as if into water, Oikawa grabbed hold of Daichi's hand and pulled him out.

When Daichi stepped out of the mirror, he had a tail and pointy ears, making him look like a werewolf, but otherwise was completely fit and unhurt. Looking himself over, he smiled at Iwaizumi and spread his arms for him to leap into. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck and kissed him deeply.

Oikawa leaned against the sofa with crossed arms, watching the scene before him, wondering if this was equivalent to a relationship between 'two creatures' exactly...and something else was on his mind too, and he voiced it, "...is this where we add NSFW content?"

"No."

Oikawa was startled by the unexpected voice behind him, looking back in time for a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him over the sofa.

A grinning naked Kuroo was leaning over him...and a light shade of red appeared on Oikawa’s face, "H-hey...you are supposed to be a kitty."

Kuroo smirked, "The author said that story was over so I can do whatever I want~" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's over already?! But...it was so short, random and pointless..." Oikawa took off the horns headband, tossing it into the pile of scattered papers, instantly receiving a relaxing massage from Kuroo.

"Something tells me that all of that was intentional," Kuroo purred, unbuttoning Oikawa's shirt.

Oikawa laughed and pulled him over, their lips inches away from each other, "Maybe you are right...let's hope whoever this is gifted to - they won’t hate it," and with that, they shared a kiss, Kuroo muttering "Happy Halloween" in-between.

The ideal atmosphere was short lasting as Daichi and Iwaizumi leaned over the sofa, spatting outraged, "Get a room you two!!"

And the author smiled warmly, tiptoeing out and shutting the door behind, waiting for wrath from the audience...or crickets. Even so, feeling content for writing this.

**The End.**


End file.
